<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Came to Visit Me by pythagorean_identity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460672">Happy Came to Visit Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorean_identity/pseuds/pythagorean_identity'>pythagorean_identity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining, Summer Vacation, bittersweet with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorean_identity/pseuds/pythagorean_identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last summer before college, Lance goes on vacation with his family to a beach house for a month. Planning on getting a lot of sun and beach time in, Lance doesn't plan on falling in love. Everything changes when he meets Keith, the notorious local delinquent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Came to Visit Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheBluLyon/gifts">LanceTheBluLyon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Enfuego, you're one in a million!<br/>Honestly, with the concept I had for this, it was going to be... a lot crazier, but as I wrote it kinda got whittled down to this. It's not exactly *angst* but it's not really 100% happy either. I'm out of my comfort zone writing wise, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance is used to being woken up by the sound of a motorcycle. The first few days, it made him want to storm out onto the porch and shout at whoever was making all that racket. Now it was just a reminder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge and Hunk had both told Lance to ignore Keith, that he was Trouble, with a capital “T”. The kind of trouble that surprised everyone with the fact that he’d managed to graduate at all, the kind of trouble that got into fights, the kind of trouble that had made Lance’s heart race when his eyes had locked with Keith’s that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had been walking back from the beach with Pidge and Hunk, who he had met a few days before, and Keith had been there, motorcycle parked outside of one of the other beach houses. He was leaning against it like he was waiting for someone, and his dark violet eyes had locked with Lance’s for just a brief moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Lance had never really given much thought to his sexuality before. He’d always assumed he’d find some pretty girl who would put up with him someday, but none of the girls at his highschool had liked him. Well, at least, they hadn’t liked him after going on a few dates. Apparently he was “a little too much” sometimes. It wasn’t his fault he actually had a personality that didn’t consist of misogyny and sportsball. But that was besides the point, because Keith, with his striking violet eyes, long black hair, and dark clothes despite the heat, made Lance’s heart jump into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance was enamored. Enchanted. Struck dumb with love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably for the best that he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because then a girl came out of the beach house Keith was waiting in front of, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lance could feel his dreams crumbling around him because this beautiful stranger he hadn’t even met was already taken! Pidge and Hunk just shook their heads sadly as Keith sped off on his motorcycle, the girl he had picked up clinging to him and giggling excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was when Pidge and Hunk filled him in on the years of gossip that Lance learned Keith’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been warned against Keith, and he knew it wasn’t a good idea to fall in love while on a month-long vacation in a state he probably would never visit again, but Lance couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself! It was like every time Lance went to go do fun things with his new friends, Keith somehow would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It couldn’t have just been a coincidence, right? For two weeks, it was like they would almost meet, but Keith would always seem to vanish before Lance could approach him to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the second to last weekend of Lance’s vacation. Hunk had convinced Lance and Pidge to drive about a half an hour north to some kind of fair or carnival. In all honesty, Lance had been apprehensive because of the name, anything called a “clam festival” didn’t sound like all that much fun. He’d rather spend the evening at the beach, at the pier, eating fries and doing what they did the past two weekends. Maybe see if any of the other vacationers were throwing a party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hunk had been insistent, so here he was, in a tourist-packed town, full of bustling people and loud music. It actually wasn’t at all what Lance had been expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also wasn’t expecting to see Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be the coincidence of all coincidences. Or maybe Keith was stalking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gaggle of teenage girls hurried by between them, chattering and laughing, and Lance expected that Keith would have vanished by the time they passed, but he was still there, sitting at a wooden picnic bench, drinking a coke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. What else could Lance do but approach him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Keith, right?” Lance asked, and Keith looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I know you?” Keith shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You’ve been following me around for three weeks,” Lance said, suddenly defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to give Keith pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t. Fancy seeing you here, though. I thought you were down at the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got convinced to come up for the festival. What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, am I not allowed to have fun too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just doesn’t seem like your kind of scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shrugged and took another sip of his soda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got ditched, actually. I came up to meet a friend but he never showed up. Family emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up talking for a while, until Lance realized he’d missed quite a few texts from Pidge, Hunk, and his family. They were worried about where he had vanished to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit. I think I gotta go,” Lance said. “See you around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Lance was back with Hunk and Pidge he mentally kicked himself. Why hadn’t he asked for Keith’s number?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if actually talking to Keith at the Clam Festival made him vanish. The next few days, Lance didn’t see him once. It was his last week at the beach, and he tried his best to make the most of it, but other than occasionally hearing Keith’s motorcycle way too late at night or early in the morning, there was no sign of the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance was endlessly frustrated with himself over not asking for Keith’s number when he had the chance. Then he could have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, or arranged some kind of meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Thursday, Lance had resigned himself to the idea that the one conversation he had with Keith was all he was going to get. He was at the pier with his siblings when he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught sight of Keith again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get fries on your own,” Lance said, shoving away from his younger brother, and hurrying over to Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Keith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, the dark haired boy looked up, and Lance almost tripped over his own feet when Keith’s expression seemed to brighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just planning on grabbing a bite to eat. And maybe someone to watch the fireworks with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance felt his face heat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I’d really like that! I’ve been looking for you all week,” Lance insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, you’re interesting, and I liked talking with you last week. Plus, you’re really-” Lance cut himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Really hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kinda bold to say to someone who’s still basically a stranger, even if he was basically asking Lance on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really what?” Keith pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun to spend time with!” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re just teasing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like you aren’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like every other Thursday, the beach and the pier were crowded for the fireworks, busy and bustling, but it was enjoyable. They went to the arcade, and Lance managed to beat Keith at a few of the games, although Lance figured that Keith let him win a few of them. He wasn’t complaining, though. It was hard to see Keith as the troublemaker and heartbreaker that Pidge and Hunk had made him out to be. He was nice, even if he was distant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance kept meaning to ask for Keiths number. Somehow, whenever he thought it would be a good moment, his words always managed to fail him. Keith looked dazzling under the fireworks, the vibrant fiery colors reflected in his dark eyes. It wasn’t fair. It was his last night on vacation, he was leaving the next day, and somehow he couldn’t even bring himself to ask to stay in contact with the most beautiful person Lance had ever met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t even work up the courage to hold Keith’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Lance walked down to the beach alone. He was already packed, and his siblings were running around the beach house, trying to track down missing socks and toys. They’d probably tumble down to the beach in an hour or so, once his parents were sure that everything important was packed up. Lance would go say goodbye to Pidge and Hunk later, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, he had the beach to himself. A few other people were setting up for the day, here and there, and there was an old couple slowly making their way down the beach, walking just out of reach of the small lapping waves. It was still cool, but the sky was clear, and it would probably be another beautiful day. Lance wished that they could just stay one more night. He could see Keith again, and if not confess his feelings, then at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask for his number so that they could stay in contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and walked down to the retreating tide, digging his feet into the wet sand and looking out over the calm water. He’d probably never see Keith again. He hadn’t even told him he was leaving, but Keith had to have guessed that Lance was just another vacationer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts, Lance turned to leave. Might as well see if Pidge and Hunk were around to say goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lance was helping his family load their bags into the car that afternoon, he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. Excited, he looked up just to see Keith drive by, the same blonde girl clinging on behind him from the same time Lance had first seen Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad he hadn’t been holding anything, or he would have dropped it. Of course. Someone like Keith wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a girlfriend. He never would have seen Lance as anyone other than just some random boy who was in town for a few weeks. He’d probably forget Lance had ever even existed after a few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance wasn’t even sure why he’d even bothered. He should have just listened to Hunk and Pidge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Lance got home, there really wasn’t all that much time to be moping over some boy he’d seen on vacation. There was more packing, deciding what was important to bring with him to college and what could stay at home, putting stuff in boxes and slowly getting ready to start a new chapter of his life. And honestly, most of the time he was too excited about college to be sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Lance caught himself lying in bed at night, waiting to hear the sound of a motorcycle that would never drive by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d nearly forgotten about Keith in his excitement during freshman orientation when suddenly he caught sight of a very familiar figure on the other side of the commons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lance breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there he was. Keith stood by one of the club tables, getting the hard-sell from the engineering club. Lance slipped through the crowd of other freshmen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith!” he called, and Keith looked up, confused for a moment before recognition bloomed across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance! I didn’t think I’d see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t either,” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to grab a coffee? There’s a nice place just off campus,” Keith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>